Quiet's Tale
by Crash5020
Summary: A detailed account of Quiet's story from The Phantom Pain to the Venom Snake Saga.
1. Awakening

9 years ago, XOF launched an attack against Big Boss' PF, Militaries San Frontiéres. Their base was destroyed and Big Boss was assumed dead, until today.

"You understand what you need to do right?" asked Skull Face.

"Yes, I do," I answered.

I was honestly surprised. I can't believe Big Boss survived what happened 9 years ago. It seems like it was up to me to finish the job Skull Face started.

March 11th, 1984 01:03

A group of XOF soldiers and I ride to the hospital Big Boss is in in a jeep.

"Never worked with a woman before," one of them said to me.

I ignored the arrogant fool as he tried to get under my skin.

"Awfully quiet aren't you?," he said.

I tried my hardest not to look at him, but he still didn't get the message.

"I don't know what Skull Face was thinking letting a woman into XOF, but I have to admit, it's pretty nice to have a "stress reliever" here," the fool said.

I punched the fool in the face, knocking him out of the jeep. The jeep drove up to the entrance of the hospital and I walked in. I grabbed a nearby receptionist, put a knife to their neck and "politely" asked for the location of Big Boss. Once I have the information I needed, I slit her neck and headed to the fourth floor.

I found Big Boss' room and spotted him in a hospital bed with a doctor and nurse nearby. I snuck up behind the nurse, tied a piece of wire around her neck and choke her death. I then snuck up to the doctor and proceed to do the same to him. As he struggled, the doctor pulls out a gun, so in response I tighten my grip, causing him to drop the gun and kick Big Boss off his bed. The doctor died and I received a call from Skull Face.

"Have you disposed of him yet," he asked

"Not yet," I answered.

"Did anyone see you," he asked

"The patient in the neck bed saw my face," I said.

"Kill Big Boss and then take care of the patient," Skull Face ordered.

"Of course," I said. "Consider it done."

I pulled out my knife and advanced towards Big Boss. As I approach him, I feel something brush against my foot. I looked down and found the doctor's gun on the floor. I picked it up and aimed at Big Boss, but just as I'm about to pull the trigger, the patient from the next bed jumped onto me.

He put me into a chokehold, but I managed to toss him off of me. I grabbed my knife and slowly move towards the patient. As I approached him, he tossed whatever he can find at me. He then throws a bottle of rubbing alcohol, which broke on impact and covered my whole body. As he looked for something else to throw, I threw my knife at him, stunning him. I walked over to Big Boss, picked him up and started to choke him. As he began to lose consciousness, I heard a scrapping sound. I turned around as the patient tosses a lighter at me, setting me on fire.

I writhed in pain as I burned alive, but I knew I had to complete my mission. The patient pulled my knife out of his shoulder and threw it at me, but I swatted it away and continued to approach the two. The patient grabbed another bottle of alcohol and threw it at me, setting me ablaze again. As I screamed in pain, I accidently ran out of a window and fell four stories down to the ground. I looked up at the window I fell out of and noticed the world blacken. I thought it was the end but I was wrong.


	2. Quiet

March 26th, 1984

I wake up in a dark room and I begin to suffocate. I toss and turn struggling for air and I eventually roll out of bed. I pull off my shirt and I suddenly feel a little better. I take my pants off and my strength returns to me. Skull Face then enters the room with a devious grin. As I open my mouth to ask what's going on, he points a pistol at me.

"Sorry for the scare, but I can't have you speaking right now," he said. "One word out of you and I'll put bullet in your throat."

I don't know what Skull Face is talking about but I know him well enough to know he wasn't bluffing.

"Now I'm sure you want to know what's going on," Skull Face said. "You see, after you failed to kill Big Boss, we recovered you when you were nothing more than a charred mess. You should be dead right now but you aren't. That's because, I revived you by having you undergo parasite therapy. The parasites in your skin healed your burns."

I looked over to my discarded clothes and, as if he read my mind Skull Face says, "You don't breathe like everyone else now. Thanks to the parasite therapy, you can now only breathe your skin and take in nutrients through photosynthesis."

I stare at my hands trying to grasp the fact I have parasites in me. I look back at Skull Face as he pulls the trigger of his pistol. Instinctively, I dodge the bullet with superhuman speed, much to my surprise.

"The parasites within you also give you new abilities too," he said. "You strength, speed and mobility has been enhanced. You can also camouflage yourself. Think of it as a form of invisibility. You also have a limited form of intangibility."

Skull Face puts his pistol away and walk towards me.

"Now, I'll tell you what you really want to know," Skull Face said. "The reason you can't speak is because I've also infected you with the English strain of vocal cord parasites."

I stares at Skull Face surprised as he continues, "They are parasites that are activated if they sense the carrier speak English. To make a long story short, you'll die if you speak English. And not just you anyone around you who speaks English will die. I like to think of an ace in the hole in case you fail to kill Big Boss again. Now, put on something you can breathe in and come outside."

Skull Face walks out of the room leaving me alone. Put on something I can breathe in? Is that possible? After finding something decent enough, I walk outside and noticed that we're at a power plant.

"Welcome to Afghanistan," Skull Face said. "From here on out you'll be known as Quiet."

I wonder how long it took for him to come up with that codename. Skull Face hands me a sniper rifle and says, "XOF has offered its services to the Soviets and they gladly accepted. But there are still a few who don't enjoy our presence. That's where you come in. It's your job to take care of that minority. Of course, we can't let it be known that you're part of XOF, so you'll be on your own. And don't worry about the fact that you don't have a spotter with you, the parasites will make up for that."

Skull Face walks away and as he leaves, he says, "I also heard Big Boss is in Afghanistan. Just thought I let you know."


	3. Cloaked in Silence

March 28th, 1984 08:36

I sit on top of one of the ruins at the Aabe Shifap Ruins. It seems that the Soviets are aware of me now, but they don't seem to know why I've been killing them. But it still seems strange that they're fully aware of my presence after just 2 days. XOF must be spreading this information around themselves, but I wonder why. As I get up to continue my mission, I spot someone in the distance riding on a horse. Upon closer inspection, I realize that person is Big Boss. I grab my sniper rifle and fire a warning shot in front of the horse, causing it to freak out. Big Boss dives roll of the horse and hides behind a stone wall.

He then pops up and shoots a missile my way. I jump off the ruin just in time to dodge the explosion and land on the ground. A canister then rolls up to me and releases smoke to lower my vision. I jump out of the smoke and look around for Big Boss. Suddenly a magazine is thrown at me and hits me in the face. I land on the ground and find Big Boss running towards me.

I aim my sniper rifle at him but he grabs it and shoves me to the ground. He aim my rifle at me but I kick it out of his hands and grab my knife. I attempt to cut him but he grabs my arm and throws me on the ground. I break out of his hold, but to my surprise he runs from me. Before, I could process this, I notice a shadow growing under me. I look up and I suddenly get hit on the head by a green box, stunning me.

Big Boss walks up to me, pulls out a handgun and aims it at me. After a few seconds of silence, he puts it away. Realizing, he wasn't going to kill me, I grab my handgun and aim it at my head. As I'm about to pull the trigger, Big Boss grabs my gun and handcuffs me. He picks me and my sniper rifle up as a helicopter arrives. He throws me into the chopper and boards it himself.

Once the chopper takes off, he picks me up and lays me on one of the seats. He then places a blanket on me and heads back to his seat. I don't understand why he would be so gentle with someone who just tried to kill him, but I take advantage of the moment and phase one of my hands out of the handcuffs. Big Boss turns around and I throws the blanket over him and turn invisible. He throws the blanket off of him and looks out the helicopter, thinking I jumped out of it. He eventually gives up and decides to let me go.

Sometime later as we heads back to his base, the chopper comes under attack by a fighter jet. As the chopper evades the jet's bullets, Big Boss attempts to grab the chopper's Gatling gun, but couldn't due to the chopper's constant evading. I reveal myself, grab the Gatling gun and fire at the jet. Big Boss eventually takes over for me and I grab my sniper rifle. I fire at the cockpit and kill the pilot. After the jet crashes, I eject all the bullets from the rifle and hand it to Big Boss. I slip my free hand back into the handcuffs and take a seat.

Later we arrive to their base but two helicopters fly up to us and aim their weapons at us. Big Boss looks down at the landing zone and a man wearing sunglasses yells, "No way she's setting foot on this base!"

Big Boss motions me to stand back and then I hear, "Boss, she's working for Cipher!"

I jump out of the helicopter and land behind Big Boss' men. I phase out of my handcuffs as his men point their guns at me. I turn invisible, causing a man dressed like a cowboy, to tell the other soldiers to put on their thermal googles. Using their thermals, they find me and I reveal myself. It seems it is possible to see me with the right equipment.

As the soldiers surround me, the cowboy says, "Seize her."

The man with the sunglasses walks up to them and orders them to fire.

The cowboy intervenes and shouts, "Miller! She saved the boss."

"She was saving herself!," Miller responds.

Miller orders them to fire but Big Boss intervenes and says, "Put her in the cell!"

Miller tries to change his mind but Big Boss tells the cowboy to keep an eye on me. He nods his head and orders the soldiers to take me away. I refused to budge but Big Boss placed his hand on my shoulder as if he was telling me that I'll be okay. I don't know why, but I agree to go to the cell. For some reason, I feel like I could trust Big Boss.


	4. Set Up

March 29th, 1984 06:35

Ocelot visited the brig today along with a diamond dog soldier holding clothes.

"We brought you some clothes," he said. "You should put them on, so the staff here won't get the wrong impression."

I simply turn my head away from him in disgust as the diamond dog soldier walks into the cage. He tried to hand me the clothes, but I ignore him. He then made the bad decision to try to put the clothes on me and in response I kicked to the edge of the cage and he fall unconscious. Ocelot orders another soldier to grab the unconscious soldier and take him to a medical room.

"Okay, clothes are a no-no," Ocelot jokingly said.

Ocelot enters the cage, which is strange considering what I just did to the soldier. He must think that I can't hurt him.

"So, is there any reason you don't talk?," he asked.

What a stupid question. Even if I could talk, why would I tell him?

"I understand that you wouldn't want to talk to us," he said, "But we should at least form some way of communicating."

I remain silent as Ocelot exits the cage. Then to my surprise, Big Boss walks into the brig. Ocelot proceeds to explain to Big Boss about my condition and then suggests that he take me on a mission. Big Boss remains silent and the two leave the brig. I slip out of my cage and turn invisible. I walk out of the brig and dash to the Combat Unit platform. I enter armory, grab my confiscated gear and dash to Command Platform where I find Big Boss about to get on a helicopter.

I quietly make my way to the chopper and lean against it. Miller begin to look around and slams his stilt against the chopper. Realizing that I've been discovered, I make myself visible which shocks Big Boss.

"Quiet?," He asks.

"Where does she think she's going?," Miller asks.

Ocelot seems to understand my intent and asks me, "You want to head out with the boss?"

Obviously against the idea, Miller answers Ocelot with, "That'll be the day."

Ocelot turns his attention to Big Boss and says, "I don't see a problem with it as long as she's with you. She's a crack shot – a damn fine scout. Well suited for a clandestine op. more than I can say for the others."

Miller speaks up and says, "There's nothing "damn fine" about this… thing!"

Ocelot hands me his Tornado-6 Revolver and challenges me to shoot upwards without shooting the chopper's blades. As I focus on the individual blades, Miller chimes in and points out, "Wait a minute! That thing cost a lot of money!"

Ocelot silently pushes Miller back and motions me to continue. I shoot all 6 bullets through the blades and hand Ocelot his revolver back.

"She can see each individual blade," said Ocelot. "And her depth perception…"

Big Boss approaches me and asks, "You want in?"

"This is ridiculous!," Miller said. "She can't even talk! How could you possibly stay in communication?"

Big Boss remains silent and then says, "Right. I like working solo anyway."

Big Boss enters his helicopter and it takes off.

"Don't worry," said Ocelot. "You'll get your chance."

"Over my dead body," Miller sneered.

"Don't give her any ideas, Miller," Ocelot jokingly said.

I walk back to my cage and take a nap. When I wake up, I look at the sky and realize it's night time. Soon, I hear a man screaming and walk out of the brig. To my surprise, I find a group of soldiers staring at a staff members hanging off of a broken crane over the ocean. Miller walks up to the group and asks, "How the hell did that happen?!"

"We don't know," said a Diamond Dog staff member. "But he's about to fall!"

I don't know why, but I scale the medical building and jump on the crane. I approach the staff member as he begs me to go away. Against my better judgement, I grab him and begin to pull him up. Suddenly, the crane falls apart and we plummet to the ocean. I throw the staff member to the platform and prepare myself for impact. Suddenly, I hear a helicopter nearby and the next thing I know I'm pulled into one. I turn around and I'm shocked to find I was once again rescued by Big Boss. The helicopter lands on the Medical Platform's helipad and we jump out of it. Miller walks up to me and says, "What are you doing out of your cell? Get back in there now!"

"That's enough, Kaz," said Big Boss.

"Enough? But Boss-,"

Big Boss stops Miller and looks at me.

"You're in," said Big Boss.

"This is crazy, Boss," said Miller. "We can't trust her."

"She saved one our comrades, even though she didn't have to," said Big Boss. "She deserves a chance."

Miller angrily walks off and Big Boss says, "Get some rest. You start tomorrow."

Big Boss walks off and out of the corner off my eye I spot Ocelot standing on top of the medical building. I notice a detonator switch in his hand and he salutes me. So, he set up this entire fiasco just so I could get on Big Boss' good side. I don't know why he's trying to help me, but I guess I should be grateful for his assistance.


	5. Side Ops

Mother Base, 06:29

I met up with Big Boss and Ocelot at the Medical Platform's helicopter pad.

"You ready?" Big Boss asked.

I nodded my head and Ocelot said, "Now since this is your first outing, we won't be giving you any major mission. Today, you'll be going after a highly skilled solider at the Serak Power Plant. Extract him then exfiltrate the hot zone. A simple task for the two of you."

"Right," said Big Boss.

Ocelot handed me weird device and said, "That's an iDroid. You can use it to check a map of the surrounding areas and mark positions."

Big Boss looked at me and motioned me to enter the chopper. I did just that and Big Boss followed. He closed the door and the chopper soon took off for Afghanistan.

Afghanistan, 12:46

The chopper flew over a spot a few hundred meters from the target site and we jumped out of the chopper.

"Alright, I know you tried to kill me twice, but from here on out that doesn't matter," Big Boss said. "From here on out, you're a Diamond Dog. But before we can go on any important missions together, we're going to need to build a bond of trust."

A bond of trust? That's defiantly different than how XOF does things. I could never really trust anyone there, even Skull Face.

"You worked so XOF, so you know that stealth is key," Big Boss said. "But you're sniper rifle isn't fit with a suppressor, meaning it will be as loud as any other weapon, so until you get a suppressor for that thing you'll only fire on my command."

Big Boss pulled out his iDroid and a holographic interface appeared.

"Since we can't talk to each other, I'll be giving you orders through the iDroid," Big Boss said. "Pull your iDroid out."

I did as I was told as Big Boss pressed a button on his iDroid. My holographic display popped up and the Serak Power Plant was marked on my map.

Big Boss put his iDroid away and said, "Ocelot told me you have the makings of a great scouter, sonI marked the location I want you to scout on your iDroid. Scout the area and mark those you see on the iDroid."

I nodded my head and made my way to the Serak Power Plant. From what I saw, it seemed like XOF was no longer there. Using my super speed, I quickly marked everyone I saw on the iDroid. After that, I stopped at a good sniping position and noticed a soldier wearing a balaclava. I opened my iDroid and realized that he was the target. I marked him with a special marker and readied my Wicked Butterfly.

Big Boss entered the power plant and made his way to the target. Big Boss snuck up to the target and slammed him to the ground. Big Boss picked the target up and used his iDroid to call a chopper. Big Boss and I made our way to the Landing Zone and waited for the helicopter to show up. Big Boss put the target soldier on the ground and said, "Not bad, Quiet. You're a good scouter."

Despite me marking the enemies, I was kind of amazed that he was able snuck through the power plant without being seen in broad daylight. The target begin to regain consciousness, but is knocked out again with one kick by Big Boss. The chopper soon arrived and Big Boss placed the target in it. The chopper flew off and Big Boss pulled his iDroid out.

"Our next mission is to extract a prisoner before he reaches the Afghanistan Base Camp," Big Boss said. "He was reported to be at Da Wailo Kallai. Scout the area and I'll meet you there."

I didn't know how Big Boss was going to travel such a long distance quickly and without being seen, but I didn't question him. I made my way to Da Wailo Kallai and scouted the area, but I couldn't find the prisoner. A few minutes later, a delivery truck drove into town and placed a box on the delivery point. As soon as the truck left the village, the box, to my absolute shock, began to move. The box made its way to the back of a house and Big Boss crawled from under it. I couldn't believe that the legendary soldier used a cardboard box as a sneaking device.

Big Boss pulled out his iDroid and put it away. He then snuck up to nearby guard and grabbed him from behind. Big Boss pulled out his knife and held it to his captive's throat. After a brief exchange, Big Boss choked the guard until he lost consciousness. Big Boss made his way to the other end of the village and hopped into a jeep. He drove the jeep out of the village and continued down the road. I followed Big Boss as he caught up to another jeep with a prisoner and two soldiers in it.

"Quiet, shoot out a tire," Big Boss instructed.

I aimed my sniper rifle at the front left tire and let off a shot. The bullet pierced the tire and the vehicle spun out of control. Big Boss jumped out of his jeep, quickly dashed to the two soldiers and slammed them into the ground. Big Boss then pulled the prisoner out of the jeep and opened his iDroid. Big Boss soon put his iDroid away and motioned me to come to his position. I jumped from my position and landed in front of him.

"Nice work today. It's time to return to base," Big Boss said.

Soon a helicopter arrived and Big Boss placed the prisoner in it. He then motioned me to get in and I did. Big Boss jumped in and closed the door as the helicopter flew off. I accompanied Big Boss on two easy missions and did as I instructed. Maybe soon he'll take me on a mission with more of a challenge.


	6. Meeting

Mother Base 18:50

The stars shined brightly tonight. It almost made me forget that I was in a cage. It was then when a cassette tape and Walkman fall into my cage. I picked them both up and placed the cassette tape in the Walkman. I started the tape and was surprised to hear Dr. Emmerich's voice come out of it.

"Hey, um, Quiet isn't it? I was wondering if you could stop by my lab for a short while. It's really important."

The tape ended and self-destructed. At this point I wondered two things; what this doctor wanted and how did he slip this tape to me. I walked out the brig and made myself invisible to the naked eye. I ran to the R&D Platform and found the lab he was condemned to. I walked inside and found the doctor working on some kind of weapon. As he walked my way, I made myself visible, which caused him to scream like little girl and fall over like a doofus.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Emmerich said.

Emmerich stood up and said, "So, um, I was looking over your files. Your abilities are… fascinating, to say the least."

I glared at Emmerich so he could understand that I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"So, I was wondering… you used to work for Cipher right? I was wondering if they said anything about me," said Emmerich. "Do you think that they're going to send someone to kill me?"

I honestly thought Cipher was the least of his problems. He should've been worried about the blood-thirsty Miller more.

"I guess you don't have any my question," said Emmerich. "It's not like you're obligated to. But, uh, in the field if you happen to meet any Cipher personnel that doesn't try to kill you, could you put in a good word for me though?"

Having enough of his crap, I began to walk towards the door.

"Hey wait! Don't go yet!" Emmerich yelled. "I have something to show you."

My curiosity got the best of me and followed him over to his desk. He showed me a blueprint of some sort of bipedal weapon.

"I've been secretly working on a D-Walker for you," said Emmerich. "When you use it, it'll be able to replicate your abilities and that's not all. I, uh, was working on a new project before Snake rescued me. It's something revolutionary and if you had the time, I would like you to retrieve the data for it at the Afghanistan Base Camp. Just don't tell Snake or the others okay."

"Tell us what doctor?"

Emmerich and I looked towards the door and were surprised that Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot had entered the room.

"W-What are you three doing here?" Emmerich nervously asked.

"An explosion goes off in-"

Miller paused and looked at me in disgust.

"-thing's cage and she goes missing," Miller continued. "The whole's base is on alert looking for her."

"But then we got an idea," said Ocelot. "The Boss and I checked out the brig and found scattered pieces of metal there. We found a piece with a copyright logo on it. Right next to the logo was a the Diamond Dog logo meaning it came from this base. We also had reports of a voice coming out of the brig which sounded similar to you. You sent her a cassette tape and player asking her to see you didn't you doctor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Emmerich. "She just came here to me. I don't even know why."

"If it was anyone else, I'd buy that," Miller said. "But, here's a question; why would Quiet come to see you anyway?"

"She probably wanted to kill me," said Emmerich. "I mean think about it. She's Cipher's assassin and Cipher probably thinks I betrayed them. That's why she gave herself up to you guys. She was waiting for a chance to take me out."

Big Boss looked at me and then looked at Emmerich.

"If Quiet wanted to kill you, you would've been dead by now," Big Boss said.

"Not to mention, we took her captive before you arrived," said Miller.

"W-Well…"

Emmerich tried to think of another lie but Ocelot beat him to a punch.

"Doctor, didn't you say earlier that you didn't know why Quiet was here?" said Ocelot.

"Uh…"

Emmerich lie was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about. I feel like I should be mad at him including me in his lie but I'm enjoying the sight of him squirm.

"And what about this thing you didn't want her to tell us?" Ocelot asked.

"It's nothing important," said Emmerich.

"It sounded revolutionary to us," said Ocelot.

"Maybe it's time we had one of our little chats," said Miller. "Boss, you better escort Quiet back to the brig."

"Right," said Big Boss.

Big Boss walked me back to the brig and to my surprise he wished me a good night. I nodded my head and returned to my bed. As I laid back down, I began to wonder what Emmerich was talking about.


End file.
